Night of Failure
by DJ Kaiba
Summary: the sailor scouts and the digidestined meet Yugi and his friends.
1. Default Chapter

Night of Failure  
  
Note: This is a fanfic that has the Digidestind, yu-gi-oh and sailor moon characters.  
  
Disclimer- I do not own digimon, yu-gi-oh and sailor moon. I just own this fic.  
  
Prologue  
  
Cristal Tokyo  
  
The sailor scouts were at cherry hills temple. They were having another meeting. Raye  
  
came back in the room with some tea.  
  
"So what is this mission all about now Luna?" asked Raye pouring some tea into the cups.  
  
"Well it is all about battle city tournament." said Luna.  
  
"What's that?" asked Serena.  
  
"Well it has been on the news for about two days now saying who ever can dule can be in  
  
that tournament." said Amy.  
  
"Wow that must be one major thing that goes on." said Raye.  
  
"It is. The only problem is that this guy by the name of Seto Kaiba. He is a very rich   
  
man. All he talks about is his dule skills."  
  
"Wow dule skills. I think we all have duling skills." said Hotaru happily.  
  
"Well." said Luna abit to shyly. "That is why were brought you here today. We were going  
  
tell you that we are sending you to Domino City."  
  
"What?!" yelled Serena.  
  
"We can't just go there without being enrolled in that school." said Mina.  
  
"Well you are enrolled in the school all ready." said Artmis.  
  
"Well then when do we leave?" asked Lita.  
  
"Tomorrow." said Luna.  
  
"What! No way. We get to meet the high dulests. Seto Kaiba, Yugi Moto and Joey Wheeler."  
  
said Hotaru.  
  
"It is hard to believe we are going to be living in an area that has some of the coolest  
  
boys there." said Lita.  
  
"Well lets get this over with." said Amara.  
  
"All right then." said Mina.  
  
They got their things ready and before they knew it the next day was there. They got onto   
  
the flight to Domino. They made it to Domino all right. 


	2. meeting joey

Part 1  
  
The sailor scouts meet Joey  
  
They got off of the flight. Trista went to get her bags. Amy went after Trista. The others  
  
didn't know what the heck they were doing. They went after Amy and Trista to get their things  
  
as well. Joey Wheeler was at the ariport waiting for his cousin to arrive. While the girls   
  
were getting their things. Amy was more quiet than she was the day before. She was looking  
  
for someone. Joey came up to her.  
  
"Hi Amy." said the blond.  
  
Amy turned around.  
  
"Joey. I thought you would have been here sooner. What took you so long?"  
  
"well Amy it is a long story. I was with my friend Yugi Moto."  
  
"You are luck to know him."  
  
"I am?"  
  
"Yea. Come on have you ever thought about it. He is the king of games."  
  
"Well do you have any new friends?"  
  
"Yea. I do Joey. Fallow me."  
  
Joey fallowed Amy to her group of friends.  
  
"Hi guys. Sorry, but I had to go find my cousin. This is Joey Wheeler. He is my cousin."  
  
"Amy you could have told us sooner." said Michelle.  
  
"Well introduce yourseleves." said Amy.  
  
"I am Mina Aino."  
  
"I am Victoria Shileds."  
  
"I am Serena Tuskino."  
  
"I am Raye Hino."  
  
"I am Lita Kino."  
  
"I am Hotaru Tomoe."  
  
"I am Amara Ten'ou."  
  
"I am Michelle Kaioh."  
  
"And I am Trista Meioh."  
  
"Well it is nice to meet you ladies, but I have to take Amy home."  
  
"Joey you are so unkind."  
  
"Sorry Amy but my dad told me that I had to pick you up and bring you home so you could   
  
you know unpack."  
  
"Oh I know that Joey. I'll see you guys later."  
  
"Yea. Oh and Amy. We will see you later at the park today." said Serena.  
  
"All right Serena I will be there."  
  
Amy and Joey left her friends behind and went to his car.  
  
"Nice car. I didn't remember you driving this one."  
  
"Well my dad let me buy a new one."  
  
"How is your dad anyway?"  
  
"He's all right. What about your mom and dad."  
  
"I am not sure how my dad is doing. My mom is doing ok. She works too much so I just told  
  
her that I would go and live with you for a while."  
  
"She thought that was ok?"  
  
"She must have. Your dad is her brother after all. She told me to call her as soon as I am  
  
done unpacking."  
  
"All right."  
  
They made it to his house. They went inside.  
  
"Dad I am home."  
  
His dad came out of the shadows.  
  
"I see Joey. This must be Amy. It has been along time."  
  
"Yes it has. How are you uncle?"  
  
"Good and you?"  
  
"All right. Just a plane life as usual."  
  
"Joey go show her room."  
  
"All right dad."  
  
Joey and Amy went up the steps to her room.  
  
"Man your dad didn't change a bit since the last time I was here."  
  
Joey opened the door to her room.  
  
"Here we are."  
  
"Thanks Joey."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
"Joey do you think you can help me unpack." said Amy walking over to her bed and unzipping her  
  
suitcase.  
  
"Sure." he said and went to help Amy unpack her things. 


	3. meeting Yugi

Part 3  
  
DJ Kaiba- People have been asking me who Victoria is. She is Darien's little sister. She is about three years younger than he is.  
  
**********************  
  
"Amy where the heck are you headed?"  
  
"To the park. I need to talk to my friends."  
  
"Can I come."  
  
"I don't know. Amara didn't take to you very well."  
  
"Oh well it is her loss."  
  
"Joey she is older than you. By one year. You are 16 and well she is 17 going on 18."  
  
She grabbed her coat and went to the door. Joey fallowed her to the park. The others were waiting for Amy to arrive.  
  
"Amy you are late." said Serena.  
  
"Serena. She is late because she had to unpack her things." said Victoria.  
  
"Oh opps."  
  
"Serena no problem. You are earlier than me. So why should I even bother." said Amy.  
  
Joey put his arms around his little cousin.  
  
"Oh guys you remember Joey right. Well he fallowed me all the way here. I didn't want him to fallow me, but he insisted that he should go."  
  
"He is a cutie." said Lita.  
  
"Don't tell me he reminds you of your old boyfriend."  
  
"Yep. So Amy how old is he?"  
  
"Well he is 16 and I just turned 16."  
  
"Well I am one month older than she is. Come on girls I want you to meet a few friends of mine."  
  
"All right it sounds cool." said Michelle.  
  
They fallowed Joey to the Game Shop.  
  
"Hi yah Yug."  
  
Amy and the others looked around to see who Joey was talking to.  
  
"Hi Joey. Hi girls."  
  
Amy looked down and saw Yugi.  
  
"Oh hi. I am Amy Anderson. I am Joey's little cousin."  
  
"Hi Amy it is nice to meet you."  
  
"It is nice to meet the king of games. Maybe I can learn some things from you." 


	4. First day of school

Part 3  
  
DJ kaiba- I made a mistake on writing the second chapter so this is the thrid chapter.  
  
Seto- Let's hope it is better than the last chapter.  
  
********************  
  
"Yea." said Yugi putting his left hand behind his head.  
  
Amy smiled at him.  
  
"So you guys ready to start school?" asked a older voice.  
  
"Hiyah graps."  
  
"Hello Joey."  
  
"Yea. I guess we are going to be ready as we will ever be." said Amy.  
  
They all went back to their own houses. The next morning they all met at the school. Joey was holding his cousin's hand just to make sure she wouldn't leave his side. Tristan met Joey at the normal meeting place outside of the school gate.  
  
"Hay Joey. Who's the babe?"  
  
"Oh this is Amy..."  
  
"She is hot."  
  
"I'm his cousin."  
  
"What? You two are related? How?"  
  
"Her mother and my father are brother and sister."  
  
"Joey can I go into the school."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Amy walked into the school. She ran into the Seto Kaiba.  
  
"Watch were you are going."  
  
"Sorry sir. I didn't mean to run into you."  
  
"Huh. New girl."  
  
Amy slowly walked away just to make sure that man that she ran into wasn't going to fallow her.  
  
'Man he is cute but he sounds so mean. Why do I have to run into a man that has the good looks and he just has a bad attitude.'  
  
She found a blue chocker necklace with a gold pendant on it. She put it on. Something happened. Amy felt like there was another half of her.  
  
'I wonder why I feel so weird.'  
  
(I am your Yami girl.)  
  
(My what?)  
  
(Your Yami. Do you know what a Yami is?)  
  
(No can you tell me.)  
  
(Maybe you will find out. Later.)  
  
(Really I don't think I can find out unless you tell me or something.)  
  
(Well you will have a fun time a head.)  
  
(How would you know)  
  
(My name is Mercury. You can call me that. Nothing more. You are the next era to the thrown of Mercury are you not?)  
  
(Yes I am.)  
  
(Good I knew that. I am correct. Let me tell you a few things but I don't want to make you late for class)  
  
Amy picked up her books and went to her next class. 


	5. Stuck at Kaiba's house

Part 4  
  
Stuck at Kaiba's house.  
  
DJ Kaiba- Well this is the forth part. I hope no one gets confused. Amy had just met her Yami.  
  
What will happen when the others meet their Yami's. What does Amy' Yami have instore for her.  
  
Amy- Here is part four.  
  
Joey/Amy- Hope you enjoy it.  
  
********************  
  
Amy picked up her books and went to her next class. Mina was waiting for her.  
  
"Where were you Amy. Did you get lost or something?" asked Mina.  
  
"Yeah. I didn't know where this room was. Joey did tell me which floor it was though."  
  
The teacher came into the room.  
  
"All right welcome to health class. Mina Aino and Amy Anderson. You both have a seat next to Yugi  
  
Moto."  
  
Amy and Mina took their seats next to Yugi.  
  
(Amy. You better stay away from that Yugi kid. I feel something different from him.)  
  
(Huh what do you mean. I mean Joey is friends with him.)  
  
(I sence something different from him. He is not human. I think he might have a Yami.)  
  
(What makes you say that.)  
  
(Look at his hair style. Does it remind you of anyone?)  
  
(No I just met him yesterday. Nothing is different about him except for his hairstyle.)  
  
Class had let out and Yugi was standing by Joey. They were waiting for the others to stop by and   
  
walk home together.  
  
(Yami I know you feel something coming from Amy, but what is it.)  
  
(Yugi it is strange. That girl might have a Yami of her own.)  
  
(Do you want me to ask Joey?)  
  
(No Yugi that might mess everything up.)  
  
(What do you mean Yami. Amy is a nice girl.)  
  
Yugi looked up and saw Amy walking by.  
  
"Hi Amy. Is something wrong?"  
  
"Oh no nothing is wrong."  
  
"Are you sure."  
  
"Yeah I am sure."  
  
"Really sure."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Joey put his arms around her.  
  
"Hay cuz. Lets get you home."  
  
"Joey I got to go to the mall with Mina. I promissed her that we would go out and buy somethings.  
  
Not unless you want to go with us."  
  
"Yea I'll go with you."  
  
"Really. I don't think you really want to go with us. You will be too tired to do your homework."  
  
"Yeah right. Fat chance on that."  
  
"You don't believe me."  
  
"No."  
  
"Then go ask Mina."  
  
Mina came running up to the group.  
  
"Hay Amy. I can't go to the mall tonight. I just found out that my history teacher is giving a pop  
  
quiz tomorrow. I got to study for it."  
  
"Oh man. Too bad. That means I have to go and study for my science test. I also have to get my   
  
homework done."  
  
"All right I will see you tomorrow."  
  
"All right then."  
  
Mina runs off with the others.  
  
"Well that is good to know. Every time that I go with her to the mall. I end up getting home very  
  
tired."  
  
(What are you talking about Amy.)  
  
(About the mall. Wait do you know anything about the mall?)  
  
(No. I don't know anything about the mall.)  
  
(Well you soon will learn.)  
  
"Hay Joey. Where are you going?"  
  
"With my friends. After we are done with our homework we wanted to go see a movie. Since there is  
  
no school tomorrow."  
  
"Yea. You can hang out with us tomnight Amy." said Tea.  
  
"All right I guess I will go. Since I won't be around Mina.  
  
Amara came running up to the group.  
  
"Hay Amy have you seen Hotaru?"  
  
"No Amara I haven't. The last time I saw her she was hanging out with Ryou."  
  
"Well I haven't seen her yet and Trista wanted me to drop her off at her house. If I don't find   
  
her. I am going to be dead meat."  
  
"Well it is all your fault Amara. She didn't know where to meet you at so I told her to stop by  
  
right here."  
  
Hotaru came running.  
  
"Amara you didn't tell me where to meet you at so Amy told me to wait for you here."  
  
"Well lets get you home. I'll see you around Amy."  
  
"Bye Amara."  
  
"So Amy what is between you and Duke?" asked Tristan.  
  
"Nothing. I just met him today. Nothing more and nothing less."  
  
"Well what about Kaiba." said Joey.  
  
"Joey I don't know who Kaiba is."  
  
Seto walked past them.  
  
"That's Kaiba."  
  
"Oh I ran into him today. I didn't see him. I am a little to short."  
  
"What did you say dog." said Seto.  
  
"I was pointing you out to my little cousin."  
  
"JOey."  
  
She hit him with her bag.  
  
"Man some times I wish you weren't so dumb like a dog. You act like one. I am sorry but you annoy  
  
me like crazy. Now if you excuse me I got to get my history project done."  
  
Amy walked away from Joey and his friends. Seto took off to the lybrary. Amy was there for a short  
  
time. She ran into Seto.  
  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to run into you Mr.Kaiba."  
  
"No one calls me Mr. Kaiba unless they work for me."  
  
"Sorry Seto."  
  
Amy walked by. It hit him. She had called him Seto.  
  
'She just called me Seto. I wonder why. She is related to that mutt.'  
  
Amy was walking home and a guy with a swichblade knife decided to kill her. He grabbed her arm. She  
  
screamed and Seto came running. He punched the guy in the face and he ran away. Amy lied on the   
  
ground in her own blood. It wasn't a lot of blood. Seto picked her up and took her to his house.  
  
Mokuba saw his brother come in.  
  
"Seto. Why are you carrying her?"  
  
"She got hurt."  
  
Amy was shaking voilently.  
  
"What is her name?"  
  
"Amy something. One of the mutt's relitives."  
  
He took her to a spare room. He wrapped up her ingeries with gozz pads and gozz wrap. At Yugi's   
  
house Joey was on a ramp page.  
  
"Where is she. Amy knew where to meet us at."  
  
"Joey she might have went to your house." said Tea.  
  
"Well let me call my dad."  
  
He dailed his house number.  
  
"Hi dad is Amy home yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
He hung up the phone.  
  
"No she isn't there."  
  
The next morning Amy awoke with the sun shining in her eyes.  
  
(Yami what happened?)  
  
(I don't know. I'll tell you one thing. My head is ringing.)  
  
(Really. Wait a minute.)  
  
She looked around.  
  
(This is not my room. My room is blue not pink.)  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Who is it."  
  
"It's me Seto. Can I come in?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
Seto came in with a plate of food.  
  
"Here's your breakfast."  
  
"Um. Do you know why I am here. I kinda don't remember what happened."  
  
"Well you got cut up pretty bad. So i brought you to my house."  
  
"Um. Does my mutt of a cousin know where I am."  
  
"NO. Do you want him to know?"  
  
"No not really. All I have been to him was a pain in the backside."  
  
"Then you have no place to stay."  
  
"I do but it is in another town. I should go back to my home anyway."  
  
"All right then. Hay are you a dulest?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Here take this."  
  
He handed her a dule disk. She walked away like nothing had happened.  
  
He knew that he was in love, but didn't want anyone to know. 


	6. Battle City

Part 5  
  
Battle City  
  
DJ Kaiba- Here we go. Part 5. Will Seto ever confess his love to Amy or will he try to run away from it?  
  
Seto- I don't run away from anything.  
  
Amy- I could say that again.  
  
Seto ran off.  
  
Amy- I guess you were right DJ.  
  
DJ Kaiba- Thank you I guess I was right.  
  
**************  
  
It was a few weeks later. The Battle City Tournament was going to begin. Amy had put her dule disk on and made   
  
sure Joey had left the house before she did. She didn't want him to know about her in the tournament.   
  
She hid most of the day. Her friends were also duling trying to get to the finals. Amy had met Isis along the way.  
  
"I want you to use this card and save my brother from darkness."  
  
"Very well Isis I will save your brother."  
  
"Be very careful Miss Amy. You don't want to be sent to the shadow realm."  
  
"Don't worry Isis I will be careful. I don't need much luck to save your brother. He will be easy to save."  
  
(Are you sure about this Amy.)  
  
(Yes Ami. I am sure of it.)  
  
(What about your friends?)  
  
(What about them?)  
  
(Don't you want them in on this?)  
  
(I guess I could let them in on this. I got to becareful though. Mina might get mad at me for this.)  
  
(Really I haven't seen Mina mad yet.)  
  
(Don't worry you soon will see.)  
  
(What do you mean I will see.)  
  
(You'll see.)  
  
"All right I will becareful. I promiss you that."  
  
"Good I will see you later."  
  
Amy went to go find Joey. She found him sitting next to a blond haired woman. It wasn't Mina. ~can you guess who it is~   
  
It was Mai.  
  
"There she is." said Joey.  
  
"There is who Joey?" asked the blond.  
  
"Mai this is my cousin Amy. She came all the way from Juuban City."  
  
"It is nice to meet you Amy. My name is Mai."  
  
"It is nice to meet you Mai but I can see that you have met my dimwhit of a cousin. Too bad you didn't meet me first. I am   
  
way nicer than he is."  
  
"Really. I don't want to judge you before I get to know you. I want to know you better."  
  
"You too."  
  
"So are you a finalest?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Joey was shocked.  
  
"Where did you get that dule disk?"  
  
"Joey I went out and bought it. Is there a problem with that?"  
  
"Well uh no."  
  
"I thought so. Now if you excuse me I have to change."  
  
Amy ran into her room and changed into a new outfit. The battle city finals were about to begin and the other sailor scouts had   
  
aboarded the blimp except for Amy.  
  
"Let's get this blimp flying."  
  
"Wait I thought you were going to wait for the 8th dulest?"  
  
"No if they aren't here now they won't show up then."  
  
Amy came running.  
  
"Wait for me. I am the last dulest. Let me on."  
  
"All right my lady."  
  
Amy got on the blimp. Mai looked up and saw a girl with a turban on.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am the 8th dulest. It is none of your business."  
  
The dules had begun. Yugi, Joey, and Marik had won their matches. Next was Seto vs. Amy. She had practiced for so many months. She   
  
was really good at it now. She was ready to test it against Kaiba.  
  
"Tell me who you are."  
  
"No really or did you forget all ready."  
  
She removed the turban off of her head.  
  
"Amy. What are you doing here."  
  
"You wanted to see how I duled. So here I am. Get ready."  
  
Amy and Seto duled. He finally found someone who could beat him and she did.  
  
"I am sorry Seto. You have lost."  
  
"Well I see finally that some one can beat Yugi Moto at his own game."  
  
"Really. What makes you so sure that I am going to beat him at his own game. I don't know him well enough."  
  
Mina ran up to Amy.  
  
"Great job Amy. I didn't know you could beat Kaiba. He is a real jerk."  
  
Victoria came up to her.  
  
"Don't worry Amy. We will be cheering you on."  
  
"Victoria I don't want any attention. You know that. I hate it."  
  
"You are as smart as a Jr. You know that. Maybe you can beat Kaiba at this."  
  
"What at a mind game or something. If you are thinking about something like that. I am not going to do that. Sorry. I need to go to my  
  
room."  
  
Amy went qwickly to her room. Mina shrugged it off. Yugi came up to her.  
  
"Mina what was that all about?"  
  
"I don't know Yugi. For some reason Amy has been acting strange."  
  
"What type of strange."  
  
"She hasn't been eating."  
  
"Really maybe she is loosing weight for someone."  
  
"No she really never falls in love with someone. She always reads a book before she decides to run into somebody that she knows from school."  
  
Amy sat in her room.  
  
(Ami.)  
  
(Yes?)  
  
(I want to know what love feels like. Can you tell me.)  
  
(Well what do you feel?)  
  
(I feel like I was about to loose my food.)  
  
(Sounds like love to me. When do you get this feeling?)  
  
(what do you mean.)  
  
(Who are you around. That makes you feel like that.)  
  
(Seto Kaiba.)  
  
(You fell in love with him.)  
  
(What no way. Do you think he feels the same way as I do.)  
  
(I don't know. I'm 5 thousand years old. You got to understand that.)  
  
************  
  
DJ Kaiba- Do you think that Amy will tell Seto the way she feels or will she run away from that feeling. 


	7. Lost in Noah's World

Part 6  
  
Lost in Noah's World.  
  
DJ Kaiba- What will happen to Amy when she confesses her love to Seto Kaiba?  
  
************  
  
Amy was in her room getting ready for bed. There was a knock on the door. It was Joey. He came into her room.  
  
"Amy what is wrong?"  
  
"Nothing Joey."  
  
"Are you sure. I mean you can talk to me when ever you want to. I mean there is no harm in that."  
  
"Just go Joey."  
  
"All right you know that I am here for you."  
  
"Yeah I know just go."  
  
Joey left the room. There was another knock on the door. It was Yugi Moto.  
  
"What do you want Yugi? Did Joey send you?"  
  
"No. I want to know what's wrong."  
  
"You promiss not to laugh at me."  
  
"I promiss."  
  
"Well I have a crush on somebody. Hay is it all right if I talk to Yami. He seems to help me when I am down."  
  
"Sure. Yu-Gi-Oh!"  
  
Yami appeared infront of Amy.  
  
"What did you want to talk about Miss Amy?"  
  
"Well Yami I have a crush on somebody and I don't know how I should tell him. I don't even know if he loves me or not."  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Seto Kaiba."  
  
"Seto Kaiba how on earth could you fall in love with some one like that."  
  
"I felt like it was safer to tell you than Joey. He would have beaten Seto to a pulp. He isn't easy to talk to at times. Even when he gets mad with me."  
  
"Well let me go tell the others. I promiss it won't get to Joey."  
  
"You better or you wish your life was a living heck."  
  
Yami Yugi left the room. There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It's me Mokuba. Can I come in?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Mokuba came into the room.  
  
"Amy what is wrong. You didn't seem to know what to say to my big brother."  
  
"Have a seat Mokuba."  
  
He took a seat next to her.  
  
"Now tell me what is going on in your mind. You really didn't know what to say to my big brother did you?"  
  
"No I didn't Mokuba. Your brother has a way with words. Better than I can say."  
  
"You didn't know what to say to him why?"  
  
"Because he is so hard to talk to. My other friends can talk to him, but something about him makes me feel you know uneasy."  
  
"Uneasy. He thinks you hate him. He locked himself in his room. He won't come out."  
  
"Do you want me to go talk to him?"  
  
"Don't tell him I told you. I don't want to get into any trouble."  
  
"All right I won't tell him. Let me go talk to him. Maybe I can get something out of him."  
  
"Let me lead you the way."  
  
"All right."  
  
Mokuba lead Amy to Seto's room. Amy sighed and gave Mokuba the time to leave. She knocked on the door.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It's me Seto. Amy."  
  
"Come in."  
  
Amy came into the room. She had a tank top and a pair of short shorts that she borrowed from Mina.  
  
"Is everything all right?"  
  
"Have a seat if you like."  
  
Amy sat down across from him. Her outfit was making him blush.  
  
"Is everything all right Seto?"  
  
"No. I think that you hate me. Do you?"  
  
"No Seto I can never hate anyone except for Joey that is the only person I can hate."  
  
"Everyone else seems to hate me."  
  
She moved and sat down next to him. She sighed.  
  
"You know my friends that moved here with me didn't know you. I known you well since I ran into you at school. That was the only time that I ran into you. Then you became my friend after saving my life from that guy with the switchblade knife."  
  
"Well you are very welcome." 


	8. Whole New World

Part 7  
  
Whole New World  
  
DJ Kaiba- What do you think that is going to happen next?  
  
Amy- Don't tell me that my yami comes out and beats the living daylights out of my friends.  
  
Ami- How dare you compare me you Bakura. He's a baka.  
  
Bakura- I am no Baka.  
  
Ryou- I don't think that they will ever get along with each other.  
  
Amy- That's too bad.  
  
************  
  
Amy got up and went to her room. She was shocked by the look on Seto's face when she came in with what she was wearing.  
  
She went to bed and took a nice long rest. Sje awoke with a jolt from the blimp. She qwickly scrambled to her feet and  
  
went running into the control room.  
  
"What happened?" asked Amy.  
  
"We are loosing altitude." said Victoria looking at Amy. "If we don't lamd this blimp we are going to be sinking into the  
  
ocean and we will be good as dead."  
  
Amy grabbed some tools.  
  
"Amy what the heck are you doing?" asked Joey.  
  
"Joey please let me do this. I know what I am doing. You don't need to worry about that."  
  
Amy went towards the blimps control pannel. She tried to fix it. Hotaru came running into the room.  
  
"What the heck happened? Are we going to die?" asked Hotaru.  
  
"I am trying to fix this crazy thing. Hopefully I can find out what the heck is going on the thing."  
  
She tried and got hit in the head with the wrench.  
  
"There is no way to fix this."  
  
She rubbed her head. Hotaru helped her off of the floor.  
  
"Welcome to my world Seto Kaiba. I want something that you have. You will loose it very soon to me."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am Noah."  
  
"What do you want with us Noah?" asked Amy.  
  
"A the sailor brats came with you Seto. They will be my first prey. Show yourselves girls."  
  
They grabbed their pens.  
  
"Moon Eternal Power!"  
  
"Mercury Cristal Power!"  
  
"Mars Cristal Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Cristal Power!"  
  
"Venus Cristal Power!"  
  
"Uranus Cristal Power!"  
  
"Neptune Cristal Power!"  
  
"Pluto Cristal Power!"  
  
"Saturn Cristal Power!"  
  
They transfromed into their sailor scout forms. The others were shocked.  
  
"Amy why didn't you tell me that you were Sailor Mercury?" asked Joey.  
  
"Because it would harm my life more than your life. Don't you get it. I am the sailor mercury but I am also the princess of Mercury.  
  
I am putting my life in more danger than you are."  
  
"It is nice to see you again Sailor Scouts." said Noah.  
  
"How do you know us?" asked Mina.  
  
"First of all Victoria transform into your scout form."  
  
"Earth Eternal Power!"  
  
She transformed into her sailor scout form.  
  
"I suggest you guys step off of the blimp."  
  
The girls detransformed and their normal clothes appeared but then their dresses appeared.  
  
"What if we don't want to." said Seto.  
  
Electricity came through the blimp.  
  
"I can answer that." said Joey.  
  
They ran and got off of the blimp. They were stuck in a whole new world. Amy looked around and saw that they were no where near their  
  
own world.  
  
"Tell us why you brought us here." said Amy.  
  
"Well you will soon find out why. But say good-bye to each other."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Say good-bye to Mina."  
  
Mina dropped through a hole. They were all dropped off in different areas. Mokuba and Seto were together. Duke and Tristan were also   
  
together. Amy looked all around for her friends.  
  
(Ami.)  
  
(What?)  
  
(Where do you think were we are at?)  
  
(I don't know. Did you tell Seto anything yet?)  
  
(No not yet. We are all split up right now.)  
  
(Lets go find Seto and the others.)  
  
(All right.)  
  
Amy went to find Seto. She'd hope to find him soon. 


	9. Looking For Kaiba

Part 8  
Looking For Kaiba  
  
***************  
Amy was wondering around while her friends were having a hard time with battles. She finally found Seto with her friends.  
"Amy are you ok?" asked Serena.  
"Never been better. It took me along time to find you guys."  
The girls were happy to see here.  
"So how long were you looking for us?"  
"A couple of days in this world."  
All of a sudden Noah appeared.  
"You are going to battle me Seto. I want Kaiba Corps and to also prove to my father that I could run it."  
"You got to be kidding me." said Amy hitting her head. "You can't run Kaiba Corps unless you have a body. Let me tell you one  
thing Noah. You don't know one thing about running a buisness."  
"Well little Miss Amy is showing me that she can run Kaiba Corps."  
"Shut up Noah. When we were little we were best friends."  
"Well you finally said it. I will not harm you."  
"Shut up Noah. I am going to help Seto."  
She had her fists up against her sides. She was up set now with all the problems that she had this time. She walked up towards  
Seto.  
"I know that you can beat him Seto. He use to be my friend until he went insain."  
She stood by Joey now. Seto had lost his dule against Noah and Mokuba was free. Amy had ran up and blocked Seto and Mokuba from  
being turned into stone. Mokuba, Seto and her got turned into stone.  
"Amy NO!" yelled Joey.  
Serenity went to her knees.  
"No not my only cousin. Noah! You won't get away with this."  
Yugi battled him and won. Everyone that was turned into stone were returned to their normal selves. Amy fell to the ground.  
"Ow. Darn it."  
Amy got up off of the ground. They were returned to their world. Amy looked around.  
"Wow. I didn't expect to be here."  
She went into Mokuba's room to see if he was all right.  
"Mokuba. Are you ok?"  
"Yes. Are you ok? Seto was worried about you."  
"Yea. I am fine. Don't worry about me."  
Seto came into the room with a drink for Mokuba.  
"You all right Mokuba."  
"Yes Seto. Why are you not asking Amy that."  
Amy felt so dizzy. She put her hand on her head. Trying to balance herself. She fell to the ground. Mokuba caught her with all of   
his might.  
"I hope she is going to be all right. she worries me way to much." said Mokuba.  
Amy opened her eyes.  
"What the heck."  
"You fell. You got dizzy and fell."  
"All right then. Why am I here anyway. Oh yea I remember now. I wanted to see if you were all right. Are you all right Seto?"  
"Yea. Are you all right."  
"I don't know. I feel different that's all. I got to get going."  
Amy turned towards the door and went into her room. She was walking slower. She knew that something was going to happen.  
(Amy where are you going?)  
(Well to my room. Why?)  
(You didn't tell Seto how you feel.)  
(What do you want me to him. He is different than everyone else.)  
(Yea I know. Why don't you sing a song to him.)  
(No.)  
(You are going to do it. Ask Tea to help you with your dancing skills and you can sing.)  
(Yea I can sing and dance do you want her to help me.)  
(Yes. I think you can do this.)  
(Really yea sure what ever.)  
(Come on lets get you over to Tea's room.)  
(What wait a minute.)  
(I am taking over.)  
(NO you are not.)  
(Then go to Tea's room.)  
(Fine)  
She walked towards Tea's room. She knocked on the door. Tea answered the door.  
"Amy. What are you doing here?"  
"Um. Tea do you mind if I come in?"  
"NO."  
Tea let Amy into her room.  
"So what's wrong Amy. Yami told me you like somebody. Who is it?"  
"It's Seto Kaiba."  
"Wow Kaiba. How did you fall in love with Kaiba?"  
"I don't know. Can you help me dance."  
"Huh. Sure."  
Tea grabbed her CD Player.  
"Here let me tell you one thing. Dancing takes a while to learn. Don't worry about anything."  
"I know dancing is going to take some tume to learn."  
"So do you know how to dance?"  
"A little bit. I wasn't really into the dancing thing. I was more into the study thing."  
"Kinda guess that. So here's the thing. Go to Mai's room."  
"OK."  
"She will help you get an outfit for the dance thing."  
"Well um. I got a battle tomorrow."  
"Oh yea."  
"So here I go."  
Amy went to the door.  
"Oh Tea thanks you are a great friend."  
Amy left Tea's room and went into her room.   
(You did it my light side.)  
(Yea thanks alot.)  
(Come on lets get some sleep. Joey, Yugi, Marik and you have a battle tomorrow.)  
(I know. Don't remind me.)  
(Go to bed.)  
Amy went to bed and got up the next morning. She changed into a short skirt and a navy blue top. She got off of the blimp and headed with  
her friends and cousins.  
"So Joey are you ready to dule?"  
"I am ready for anything Amy."  
"Are you sure. I mean you started later than I did."  
"Yep."  
"The first dule is Amy vs. Yugi." said the gentleman.  
(You are the first to dule. Becareful. He has an Egyptain god card.)  
(Yea I know. I have one to. Oblisk the Tormenter.)  
(Oh yea I forgot about that.)  
"Um Yugi. Do you think that after this battle we can be friends. But do you think you can bring Mai back to this world?"  
"I will try. After this battle. Let the best person win."  
They shook hands.  
"All right."  
Amy lost her battle. Joey lost his battle. Yugi went up against Marik and won. He got Mai to come back to this world. She now remembered   
everyone.  
"Mai welcome back."  
Mina hugged her best friend. She didn't tell anyone what had happened while in the shadow realm. Amy walked up to her cousin.   
"Joey. I am sorry for what had happened. I didn't mean to loose against Yugi, but we promissed to be best friends."  
Yugi came up behind her.  
"Hay Amy. You duled great."  
"Thamks Yugi. I thought I did all right, but you are better than I thought."  
Tea came running over to Amy.  
"Hay Amy. Remember you have dance rehearsal."  
"I know. Thanks."  
Joey put his hand on Amy's sholder.  
"I thought you were not going to dance anyway. I thought you gave up on dancing."  
"Yes I did for a while. Now I want to learn. Besides I want to learn how to dance. Remember 6 years ago I became a dancer and I got really  
bad grades and now I got really high grades."  
"Well just don't let your grades go down the drain."  
"I won't Joey." 


	10. Learining how to dance

Part 9  
  
Learning How to Dance  
  
**************  
  
A couple of weeks went by and then school started again. Amy put on her school uniform and went into school. Today was the last day of school. They were going to take a test  
  
to see what class they were going to be in. They took their test and the teachers graded them.  
  
"All right class. Today you will see these students in your class next year. Joey Wheeler you are in class B. Mina Aino class B. Serena Tuskino class C. Victoria Shields class  
  
A. Hotaru Tomoe class B. Yugi Moto class A. Tea Gardener class B. Amy Anderson class A. Raye Hino class B. Lita Kino class B. Amara Ten'ou class A. Michelle Kaioh class A. Seto  
  
Kaiba class A. Tristan Taylor class B. Ryou Bakura class A. Duke Devlin class A. That is all of it guys."  
  
Joey looked over at Amy and shook his head. Amy blinked a few times. School let out and Amy had to go over to Tea's house. She was still learning the dance moves to the dance and  
  
song that she was going to do for Seto Kaiba.  
  
(Are you sure you still want to do this?)  
  
(Yes Ami.)  
  
(You better not mess this up.)  
  
(Don't worry about it.)  
  
Amy knocked on the door. Tea's mother answered the door.  
  
"You must be Amy."  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"I am glad that my daughter is teaching you something."  
  
"Well I wanted to learn dance and she was the only person that I knew could dance."  
  
"Come on in she is up stairs."  
  
"Thank you mam."  
  
Amy came in and went up the stairs to Tea's room. She knocked on the door. Tea opened her door.  
  
"Hi Amy."  
  
"Hi Tea. You ready to teach me some new dance moves."  
  
"Yep. First of all can you sing?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then let me hear you sing."  
  
"Um. Do you have Toby Keith's Shock'n y'all?"  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"Can I use it?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Tea grabbed her cd player and her cd.  
  
"All right what song do you want to sing?"  
  
"Don't Leave Me I Think I Love You."  
  
"Well that song is easy to find. Are you going to sing that for Kaiba?"  
  
"Um. Yea I guess."  
  
"Well let me tell you one thing. Mai will be coming over to help you with your outfit."  
  
"It better not be anything too sexy."  
  
"I hope not."  
  
Mai came over to Tea's house.  
  
"All right where does Amy live so I can take a look at her clothes."  
  
"All right we are going to Joey's" said Amy.  
  
Mai, Amy, and Tea got into the car and went to Joey's house. Mai took a look at Amy's clothes.  
  
"You know Amy you have nice clothes, but you have nothing sexy."  
  
"Mai I don't want anything sexy."  
  
"Well let me tell you one thing. What age are you?"  
  
"I am sixteen."  
  
"Well it is time for you to get revealing clothes."  
  
"What."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Mai grabbed onto Amy's arm and pulled her out the door with Tea. They drove out to the mall. They went into one of the stores and bought some clothes that were revealing for her   
  
age. They went back over to Joey's house and hung them up in her closet. Amy got her dancing groove on and Tea taught her every thing that she knew. Amy danced like a pro. Amy had  
  
a lot of rehearsal.  
  
"Good job Amy. Time for your singing."  
  
"All right. I will try my hardest."  
  
"Well as long as we can listen to you sing. Kaiba will be pleased. Let me call Mokuba."  
  
"You better not tell him what I am doing for Seto."  
  
"No. We won't tell him."  
  
Mai called Mokuba and told him everything. She came back into the room. She saw Amy singing as the best as she could.  
  
"Um can I interupt?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"You have a date for tomorrow night."  
  
"Mai. What were you thinking."  
  
"Well I was thinking that you needed a date."  
  
"What I have never dated before."  
  
"Well just don't mess up."  
  
"All right. What will he be wearing."  
  
"well Mokuba is going to make Kaiba wear the best outfit that he has."  
  
"Well what am I going to wear?"  
  
"The nicest and sexest outfit that we bought."  
  
"Well let me tell you one thing. I am not wearing something that shows too much. I don't want Seto to drool all over me."  
  
"Don't worry about it. You'll be fine."  
  
"All right then." 


	11. Date with Kaiba

Part 10  
  
A Date With Seto Kaiba  
  
*************  
  
The next day after Mai had called Mokuba and told him everything. He told Seto to wear the nicest clothes that he had. Mai had chose Amy's outfit. It was a Dark Blue dress that showed clevage.  
  
Seto stopped by Amy's house and knocked on the door. Serenity answered it.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Is Amy here."  
  
"One moment please. AMY! KAIBA IS HERE!"  
  
Amy came running down the steps in her nice dress. Seto just stood there with a look on his face that couldn't go away. She came out of the house and went into the car. They went to the closet  
  
diner. Amy sat down next to Seto.  
  
"Um where did you get that outfit?"  
  
"Mai bought it for me. Do you hate it?"  
  
"No it looks nice."  
  
"Nice?"  
  
"It looks better than nice."  
  
"Um Seto there has been something I been meaning to tell you."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Will you come to the summer fair. Then you will find out what I been meaning to tell you for quite some time."  
  
Their date was over and the summer fair was one day away. Seto kept his word and went to the summer fair. Mai, Tea, and Amy were changing into a pair of clothes that were revealing for this dancing  
  
thing that they were going to do for the people of Domino.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" asked Tea.  
  
"Yea I mean you can get into some trouble with Joey." said Mai.  
  
"Guys I am not turning back now. I practiced way to much for this day."  
  
Trista Meioh went up onto the stage.  
  
"Welcome to Domino City's 50th anniversary. Now today we have three young women and I am not alloud to mention their names. They are going to sing a song with one of their best friend. Because she said  
  
she can't do it on her own. So here they are."  
  
Mai, Tea and Amy went out onto the stage. Their tops were short and so were their skirts. Amy was going to sing all by herself. She had told the girls before they practiced on the dancing skills.  
  
~This is one of Toby Keith's songs Don't Leave Me, I Think I Love You~  
  
The music began.  
  
Don't leave, I think I love you  
  
I just saw the rest of my life, honey your in it  
  
Won't you hear what I say, give me just a minute  
  
Don't leave, I think I love you  
  
I know you think I'm carzy and you probably should  
  
I wouldn't make this up, I couldn't dream this good  
  
Now baby don't tell me I missed my chance  
  
I haven't heard last call, would you like to dance   
  
Mai, Tea, and Amy were dancing better than they have ever done before.  
  
I've been sitting here waiting on you all night  
  
Why don't you give me that old go-to-go green light  
  
Am I coming on strong, baby movin' kinda fast  
  
I'm rushing along but at least I gotta ask  
  
I couldn't live with myself if you got away  
  
I'm a love sick puppy, baby what do you say?  
  
Amy took off on her own way of dancing like Tea and Mai had done at that time.  
  
Don't leave, I think I love you  
  
I just saw the rest of my life, honey your in it  
  
Won't you hear what I say, give me just a minute  
  
Don't leave, I think I love you  
  
I know you think I'm crazy and you probably should  
  
I wouldn't make this up, I couldn't dream this good  
  
Amy, Tea, and Mai were back in pace with each other.  
  
It's a late and been a long night, you're tired I know  
  
Aw, don't break my heart, baby please don't go  
  
It ain't the whisky talkin', ain't this neon light  
  
You see I've fallen stone-cold in love at first sight  
  
Gonna cut to the chase, baby get right to it  
  
I got a lot to say and a short time to do it  
  
Aw, don't walk away honey I'm just tryin' to  
  
Aw... listen to me talkin', I'm a babblin' fool  
  
Amy's tempo went faster in her dancing same with the other two girls.  
  
Don't leave, I think I love you  
  
I just saw the rest of my life, honey your in it  
  
Won't you hear what I say, give me just a minute  
  
Don't leave, I think I love you  
  
I know you think I'm crazy and you probably should  
  
I wouldn't make this up, I couldn't dream this good  
  
Amy's pace began to slow down with the others.  
  
Really baby, don't leave  
  
I think I love you  
  
I know you think I'm, and you probably should  
  
I wouldn't make this up, I couldn't dream this good  
  
Amy, Tea, and Mai stopped with their left foot in front of their right foot. Trista came back up onto the stage.  
  
"Good job girls. Wow I didn't know that you guys could dance like that. So what is the next preformance you girls are going to do?"  
  
"Um we plan on dancing a little bit later today." said Amy.  
  
"Good words." 


	12. Hard Night Sleep

Part 11  
  
Hard Nights sleep  
  
**********  
  
Amy couldn't help but think how great Mai, Tea and she did that very night. She had told Kaiba the truth about her love for him and he couldn't believe it. She sat her room and made sure her lights were off in her room. She didn't want Seto Kaiba stopping by.  
  
(What is wrong Amy?)  
  
(Nothing Ami. Do you really think Seto Kaiba likes me or is it just my mind going through this?)  
  
(I think it might be love.)  
  
(Then fallow your heart. He just might be the right guy for you.)  
  
(Thanks.)  
  
Mina looked at Amy's house and sighed. Little that Mina knew Trista wasn't very far away from her.  
  
"What is it Mina?"  
  
"Trista I thought our group wouldn't keep secrets away from each other. I mean Amy and I have been best friends. Why didn't she tell me that she fell in love with Kaiba."  
  
"Well what do you expect from someone like Amy. She will keep it all locked up inside. She knows how we have boyfriends."  
  
"Well I think it is the first time for her then. Well ever since Taiki left her. It was his job to protect the princess of their planet."  
  
"I think we should give her sometime to herself. Maybe things will work out better than we think they are going to."  
  
Mina and Trista took off and made sure that no one saw them. They knew if Joey saw them he would say evrything that they were talking about. The phone rang. Amy stummbled out of bed and answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello is Miss Anderson there?"  
  
"Yes this is she. Um. Who are you?"  
  
"This is Seto Kaiba."  
  
"Seto what do you want?"  
  
"I wanted to know if you could stop by and help Mokuba with his homework."  
  
"Well um. Seto. Mokuba might need a touter. Not somebody like me. Everyone in this school thinks I am way to smart for my own good. Do you want Mokuba to turn out like someone like me?"  
  
"Well no, but Mokuba seems to like you more than that Sheilds girl."  
  
"Well Victoria has too much stuff to do. Why do you want me to help Mokuba."  
  
"Because I will pay you for this."  
  
"Pay. Why pay me if I did things wrong."  
  
"You won't do anything wrong."  
  
"Well let me think about it and give me a call tomorrow and I will tell you my answer."  
  
"All right good bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Amy hung up the phone and sat down on her bed. There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Joey came in.  
  
"Hay Amy. Is there any thing wrong?"  
  
"Yes there is. I am afraid of you beating the heck out of Kaiba."  
  
"Why would you worry about that."  
  
"Kaiba called me and he wants me to help Mokuba with his studies. I told him I didn't know at the time. I told him to call back tomorrow."  
  
"Why didn't you tell him no."  
  
"Because he seems very nice. Ever since I came here he has tried to be nice to me while I was around Mokuba."  
  
"Well Mokuba is his little brother. Maybe Mokuba is trying to get something out of this."  
  
"I don't know. I think I am going to accept the job."  
  
"Night little cuz."  
  
"Night Joey."  
  
Joey made sure Amy's light was out and left the room. School was a few days away and Amy wanted to be a normal school girl and not a sailor scout. She awoke and changed into her old school uniform and went out to the park to see if any of her friends were out and about on this cold morning.  
  
(Ami.)  
  
(What?)  
  
(DO you think I should take that job?)  
  
(Yes indeed. I mean you and Kaiba will look great.)  
  
(What. No way. Kaiba probably hates me.)  
  
(No. I don't think he does.)  
  
(He hates me. Think about it. I could never save anyone besides the people who are in danger and Kaiba was not in danger.)  
  
(Maybe the danger is not that far away now.)  
  
(Huh. Maybe you are right. School is just a stone throw away. That must mean who ever wants to hurt Yugi and his friends must have been waiting for us to start school again.)  
  
(That's right. Now just think about it.)  
  
(Yea. Simple.) 


	13. school dreams

Part 12  
  
School Dreams  
  
*************  
  
One week later. School was in. Yugi and the others ran to school. Amara and Michelle were in their last year of school. Now that Amy and the others were in the tenth grade. They wore the school uniforms with a sad look on their faces. Amy didn't mind it but the others did because it was just too different from their old uniforms.  
  
"Man I hate wearing pink." said Hotaru.  
  
"Amy. Anyone in there." said Michelle waving her hand in fornt of Amy's face.  
  
Amy made no movement. She just walked on by her friends. She had said yes to what Kaiba had asked her over a week ago.  
  
(Amy is there something that you want to tell Joey. Maybe I can tell him for you.)  
  
(No that won't work. Joey is a hard headed boy.)  
  
Amy stopped infront of her class.  
  
(Here we are.)  
  
Amy opened the door and saw Kaiba standing there with a smerk on his face.  
  
'No smerk+standing=trouble' thought Amy.  
  
(What's wrong.)  
  
(Smerk+standing=trouble.)  
  
(No it = happiness.)  
  
(No not what I have seen.)  
  
The teacher came into the room.  
  
"Miss Anderson you have to report to the office."  
  
Amy blinked a few times couldn't believe what she was hearing. She got up and went to the office. She saw Joey waiting outside of the office doors. They went in together.  
  
"Miss Anderson. Miss Meioh will see you now."  
  
Amy went into the office.  
  
"Miss Amy Anderson. I see that you are planning to get a job soon. And did you get this job yet?"  
  
"No. Not yet."  
  
"Well then you can get a job but becareful who you work for."  
  
"I will."  
  
"Send Joey in."  
  
"Yes madam."  
  
Amy went out of the office and tugged on Joey's arm. He went into the office. She went back to her class. She took her seat next to Yugi Moto. School had let out and she met Joey outside of his locker.  
  
"So what did youdo Joey?"  
  
"I punched Amara on accident and I got turned into the office."  
  
"You desirve it. I mean Amara did nothing wrong to you. She's a girl you know. Next time don't go after her."  
  
Amy smacked him over the head.  
  
"Hay what the hell was that for?"  
  
"You desirve it."  
  
Amy ran off because she knew what would happen when Joey caught up to her. She would be paying for it. 


	14. first day at Kaiba corps

Part 13  
  
First Day At Kaiba Corps.  
  
DJ Kaiba- Well what will happen to Amy when she toutors Mokuba?  
  
Amy- Yes. I love this job.  
  
***********  
  
Amy ran to her house and went to her room. She changed into a sky blue tanktop and a short light blue skirt. She picked up her bag and ran over to Kaiba Corps. She knocked on the door and one of the maids answered the door.  
  
"You must be Amy. Mokuba is waiting upstairs for you."  
  
Amy walked up the flights of steps and made it to Mokuba's room. She knocked on the door. Mokuba ran up and answered it knocking Amy to the groud. She got back up.  
  
"Sorry." said Mokuba.  
  
"No don't worry about it. I should have moved before you answered the door."  
  
"Come in."  
  
Amy fallowed Mokuba into his room. She sat down next to him to help him with his home work. She helped him do all of his homework. Amy went to the kitchen to get something to drink and Seto came into the kitchen also getting something to drink.  
  
"How is Mokuba doing on his homework?"  
  
"Better than I thought he would. You got yourself a very smart brother."  
  
"Thanks. So what are you doing tonight?"  
  
"Nothing. All I know is that I am in trouble with Joey."  
  
"Really what did you do to him."  
  
"Smacked him over the head."  
  
Seto held his laughter in. He saw Amy blush. She was embarressed by the way Seto was looking at her. She pasted her eyes to the ground. She didn't look up at Kaiba. She was scared at what he would say to her next.  
  
"Amy is there something wrong?"  
  
"Oh it's nothing. I better get going."  
  
Amy headed for the door and left to get to her house. She walked slowly to her room after getting in the house.  
  
(What's wrong?)  
  
(Nothing)  
  
(Come on I want to know)  
  
(Nothing's wrong)  
  
(Come on tell me. I won't tell a soul.)  
  
(It's Kaiba. He thinks I am dumb.)  
  
(Girl listen to me. You don't know Kaiba all that well. Maybe if you could have some time with him. Maybe it would be easier for you to learn about him.)  
  
(Yea learn about him. How about you do it and not me.)  
  
Amy crawled into her bed and went to sleep. The phone rang and Amy answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Amy it's me."  
  
"Mom. What do you want?"  
  
"I want you to come home."  
  
"Mom I love it here. It has confertable weather."  
  
"Fine then. You have chosen."  
  
Amy hung up the phone. She went back to sleep. She awoke again because the phone rang. Joey had answered it.  
  
"Hello? Yes this is the Wheeler's residents. Yes Amy's here. You want me to put her on the phone. I don't think she is awake. Hold on let me check."  
  
Joey knocked on her door. Amy opened the door.  
  
"Yes. What is it Joey."  
  
"Some one is on the phone for you."  
  
Amy picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello. Yes this is she. What....what happened? My mother...dead...in a car...what...crash. Yes I am the only child. What no. You are not taking me away from Joey. No I know thank you."  
  
Amy hung up the phone. She sat down on the couch that wasn't vey far away. Joey came into the room with his school uniform on.  
  
"Are you going to school?"  
  
"No Joey something came up. My mother's dead."  
  
"What no way. I am not going to school either."  
  
"Joey just go to school."  
  
"You are coming to school as well. Now get dressed."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Amy went to her room and changed into her school uniform. She came back out and Joey drove her to school. They both went into their classes. Yugi started to worry about Joey and Amy they were not arguing or anything like that. They normally fought each other.  
  
"Yugi something has to be wrong. Amy and Joey haven't said a word at all today." said Tea.  
  
"That is not normal. Maybe we should ask Amy." said Yugi.  
  
"She likes you better than the rest of us." said Tristan.  
  
Yugi walked over to Amy who had her lunch in front of her. She wasn't even eating it.  
  
"Amy."  
  
Amy looked up.  
  
"Yes. Yugi."  
  
The sound of her voice made Yugi sad. Something must have happened.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"My mother is dead. She died this morning trying to get to work. She must have been coming to get me."  
  
"How could that happen. Is that why you and Joey are not fighting."  
  
"Yes. I better get going."  
  
Amy got up and threw her lunch away. 


	15. One night alone

Part 14  
  
A Night Alone  
  
DJ Kaiba- Well I didn't mean to make it so sad.  
  
Joey- Well I didn't feel like loosing my aunt.  
  
Amy punches Joey.  
  
Amy- You shut dup.  
  
*********************  
  
Seto didn't know what the heck was going on. Amy wasn't herself. He had said hi to her and she didn't reply. She walked home all alone. At Kaiba Corps Mokuba was waiting for Amy to come and help him with his homework. She never came that night. Mokuba ran into his brothers room to tell him that Amy never came. He knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Mokuba came running into the room.  
  
"What is it Mokuba?"  
  
"Amy never came."  
  
"What do you mean Amy never came?"  
  
"She was suppose to come over today and help me. She never came over. Do you think something happened to her."  
  
"I don't know let me e-mail her."  
  
He typed a message to her. Amy logged onto her computer and saw Seto's name appear on the screen. She used her camra to get in touch with him.  
  
"Hay Amy why didn't you come over today?"  
  
Amy's face was pale. She finally had to tell him.  
  
"Something came up. I am sorry."  
  
"Well stop by some time today."  
  
"Sorry Seto I can't. I won't be over for a few days. I got to return to Juuban in a few days."  
  
"What do you mean by that."  
  
"I have to. Something in my family came up."  
  
"Well what is it. You can tell me almost anything."  
  
"Yes and this time I can't tell you."  
  
Amy turned off her camra so he didn't see her cry or even hear her cry. She felt so bad for not telling him but it was the only way to keep herself out of trouble. She jumped on her bed and cried into her pillow.  
  
(Amy. Amy. Amy. You should have told him. He would have understood.)  
  
(Yea. What about my mothers death. They are planning to take me away from Joey. My father doesn't want any thing to do with me and that is the truth.)  
  
(Why does your father have to come into this.)  
  
(I told them I love it here in Domino. My dad wants nothing to do with me because I was fallowing my mother's footsteps. He makes me so made. The truth is he never loved me like Joey or Serenity did.)  
  
(Then why are you going back to Juuban?)  
  
(Because that is where my mother is being burried.)  
  
(Maybe you should invite them to come with you.)  
  
(Why? I mean I would get in their way. Joey and Serenity are coming because they are family.)  
  
(Go call Serena. She and the others understand you better than any one else does.)  
  
(Yea maybe that would work.)  
  
Amy got up out of bed and decided to go over to Serena's to spend the night. She took some exsta clothes with her just in case. It was raining and she ran to Serena's house and rung the door bell. Serena came to the door.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Um Serena do you mind if I spent the night with you."  
  
"Yea sure the others are here to. They want to talk to you any way."  
  
Amy fallowed Serena into her room. They all sat down in a circle.  
  
"So what is it Amy spill it." said Raye.  
  
"My mother died. I was hoping that you guys could come with me back to Juuban City."  
  
"Sure of course. All you had to do was ask."said Mina.  
  
"Well you guys are great friends. Do you think I should invite the others?"  
  
"Yea. It would give them some time to hang out with you in a new town." said Serena.  
  
"Well I think I might be to much of you know."  
  
"Oh no don't even think about it." said Hotaru.  
  
The next morning Amy would have to confront Kaiba and his little brother. Joey would have to do the same with his friends. Amy went to Seto's house and knocked on the door. Mokuba answered the door.  
  
"Amy what are you doing here?"  
  
"Is Seto here?"  
  
"Yes he is. Let me go get him."  
  
Amy stood at the door way and waited for MOkuba to return with Seto. Mokuba return four minutes later. Amy stood there with a glum look on her face.  
  
"Amy what is it?"  
  
"Um Seto. Do you think you can come with me and Joey to Juban. My mother died and I was wondering if you could come there for me."  
  
"Sure I will. It will be the first time I travel there."  
  
"But there is something else. I am not alloud to live with Joey anymore. That means I can't return unless my uncle signs the adoption papers. Then I will be Amy Wheeler."  
  
"Amy Wheeler. That is an odd name."  
  
"Yea. I know. My mom's name was Amy, but she spelled it like this A-M-I."  
  
"All right Mokuba and I will go. Just because you are one of my friends."  
  
"Thanks Seto."  
  
Amy went off in the other direction. Mai saw her coming.  
  
"Wowh. Amy. Where are you headed to to?"  
  
"To Serena's."  
  
"Why are you going there."  
  
"Well I am going to be leaving for Juuban. My mother's wishes after her death."  
  
"I'll see you later."  
  
Amy went over to Serena's.  
  
"So did you confront him?" asked Raye pouring another cup of tea for herself.  
  
"Yea. He said he would come. I am one of his friends."  
  
"Are you hoping that you are more than a friend to him or something." said Mina.  
  
"No Mina it isn't anything like that."  
  
"Oh yea sure what ever. I see the way you look at him."  
  
Amy turned a bright red.  
  
"Yep I knew it."  
  
Amy got up and decided to leave, but Serena grabbed her hand.  
  
"Where do you think you are going?"  
  
"Out."  
  
"Nope you are going to help us pack for this."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Yes help us pack." said Mina jumping up and down.  
  
"Sure you guys know what to pack all ready."  
  
Amy started to walk home all by herself again.   
  
(Amy.)  
  
(What?)  
  
(You know that your life might be better off if you told them some things that you never told them before. Then maybe you wouldn't feel so upset with yourself.)  
  
(Yea. Maybe you are right.) 


	16. Juuban

Part 15  
  
Returning to Juuban  
  
DJ Kaiba- It's time to return to Juuban.  
  
Amy- OH great joy. The place where I became a Sailor Scout.  
  
************  
  
Three days went by and they all went to Juuban to wish Amy good luck. She was going to be there for one week. They arrived in Juuban on September 5. It was warm and they decided to go to the beach. Joey looked over at Amy who's face was still white as a ghost.  
  
"Hay I know that the past few days were hard on you. Now just remember we are here for you."  
  
"Yea I know Joey it is just that I hate to go through things alone."  
  
Amy walked into her mother's house. It was a very nice and big beach house. Serenity was worrying about Amy. She knew that Amy was a nice girl inside and out. She wouldn't really hurt herself. Amy locked herself in her room. She wasn't going to come out until everyone came in for dinner. She lied down on her bed and made sure that he stuff was all there.  
  
(So what is it this time?)  
  
(Oh nothing Ami.)  
  
She saw Mina go past her room.  
  
(Man Mina will you ever leave me alone.)  
  
(She won't leave you alone you know that.)  
  
(She is looking out for me and she should stop. Last time she got in trouble with the cops.)  
  
(Really well it isn't your fault is it?)  
  
(Heck no.)  
  
The next day was the funeral and Amy was in black along with her best friends who have been her friends ever since she moved to Juuban City. They all decided to have a party for Amy. Joey and Serenity had told the others what their father did. Amy was out with one of her friend's mom.  
  
"Joey is it true. Amy is now a Wheeler?" asked Yugi.  
  
"Yep it sure is."  
  
"Let's throw a party for her."  
  
"Good idea Yug."  
  
They made sure the whole room was decorated with certain things that she liked. Amy came back to the beach house and seen that all of the lights were out.  
  
'Odd. I didn't turn the lights out.'  
  
(Amy did you turn out the lights?)  
  
(No. I didn't even touch the stupid lights. I was out with Mrs. Tuskino.)  
  
(Really Oh yea I forgot.)  
  
The lights turned on. She had resently turned on the lights. There stood Joey and his friends.  
  
"What is all this for?"  
  
"You are dumb founded Amy." said Mina.  
  
"What's going on here?"  
  
"Your a Wheeler Now." said Serenity.  
  
"Your dad adopted me?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Wow I really don't know what to say."  
  
"Just say thank you and a hug would be nice. Not unless you want another surprise." said Yugi.  
  
"What's the other surprise?"  
  
Amy's father comes through the door. He has a box in his hand.  
  
"Here you go."  
  
Amy took the box from her father's hand. She opened it slowly. It was a locket that he had given to Mrs. Anderson when they were married.  
  
"I want you to have this."  
  
"Dad I can't take it."  
  
"You will take it."  
  
"Bye dad."  
  
"This will be your family from now on."  
  
Her father left and she stood there with a dumb look on her face.  
  
"What the heck was that all about?" asked Mina.  
  
Amy shrugged. She sat down on the couch.  
  
"So what do we do now?" asked Lita.  
  
"One things for certain. We can't go back to Domino until next week."  
  
"Well how about we go to the mall." said Hotaru.  
  
"No mall." said Amara.  
  
"Oh well. How about we have a party in a couple of days to celebrate Amy's birthday." said Serenity.  
  
"Oh guys come on. Don't think about throwing another party." said Amy. 


	17. Return to the darkside

Part 16  
  
Return to the Dark Side  
  
*****************  
  
Amy looked at the locket that her father had given her. She was tired of fighting crime and that. She saw Joey come into her room.  
  
"What are you up to Joey?"  
  
"Nothing. What wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing. I am busy right now."  
  
"With what?"  
  
"Nothing. It's none of your business."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Amy moved her hair behind her ear.  
  
"So what are you going to be up to this weekend?"  
  
"Nothing except for studying."  
  
"Really you got to stop studying."  
  
Amy punched him in the back.  
  
"Come on think of more reasonable answers. You know you might mess up soon. Even if you fight like Tristan."  
  
Joey left the room because he knew that Amy wasn't happy with him. She sat in her room without saying a word to her Yami or her friends. They were beginning to worry about her. In the other room they were talking about things.  
  
"What is wrong with her?" ask Serena.  
  
"It is hard telling. Her life is all messed up right now it isn't funny." said Mina.  
  
"Well lets get her back to normal. She is starting to scare me." said Hotaru.  
  
"Yes she is starting to scare us all." said Amara.  
  
A few more days went by and Amy still didn't come out of her room.  
  
(Oh sweet Yami what can I do. I have no idea of what path I should choose. Should I stay with Joey or should I go to America and live with my father?)  
  
(Who do you feel confertable with?)  
  
(I don't know. Maybe my father would be the best choice.)  
  
(Well didn't you tell me earlier that he wanted nothing to do with you.)  
  
(Yea. Maybe he has changed since he left mother. Oh who am I kidding. My mother and father hated each other.)  
  
(Well maybe you should talk it out with Joey and Serenity.)  
  
(Yea sure maybe that would work.)  
  
Amy got up off of her bed and went to the door. She opened and saw her friends waiting for her to come out of the room. They were so glad to see her.  
  
"Amy are you feeling ok?" asked Serena.  
  
Amy gave a slight nod to Serena and took her seat next to Joey and Serenity. The others left because this was family business and nothing more.  
  
"So Amy what's up?" asked Joey.  
  
"Well that's what I came here to talk to you about. You know that my 17th birthday is in a few days and I wanted to know if you could let me go visit my father for a while."  
  
"Well let me tell you one thing. I think that your dad is nice and all but still he needs to have time with you. Maybe you want to live with him for a while that is ok."  
  
"Well let me tell you one thing Joey. I know you hate my dad, but maybe it is safe to you know live with him for a while and stay away from Japan."  
  
"Amy please don't leave. I want to have some one talk to while I am shopping for things and you are the only one that I can talk to that knows what she is talking about."  
  
"Well thank you Serenity, but still I have the job of being a sailor scout. I hate the job but there is no one else to do it. I have to stay away from the others for a while."  
  
Mina came into the room.  
  
"You better not think about leaving us Amy. We need you and your ice powers. You are the only one that is smarter than the rest of the group and you make great plans."  
  
"Mina it won't work not now. My life is over there is nothing left for me to do except for cry in the evening and cry in the morning hours."  
  
Raye came in.  
  
"You leave us. There will be no one to hold us together. Sorry about getting onto your case Amy, but we need you."  
  
Hotaru came in.  
  
"You might not know how important you are to us."  
  
"Yea. We need you." said Mina.  
  
"Guys I don't know what to say. I mean going to America might ruin our group. If you want me to stay then I will stay with Joey and Serenity."  
  
"That is what we want to hear. With you still in our group we won't let any one leave unless they want something bad happen to the group." said Hotaru.  
  
Amy hugged Mina, Raye and Hotaru knowing that she did the right thing.  
  
"So do you guys think I did the right thing?" asked Amy.  
  
"Yes you did." said Hotaru.  
  
The three girls left. Amy turned to Joey and Serenity.  
  
"Well looks like I am here to stay."  
  
"Yes." said Serenity.  
  
She gave her cousin a hug and gave her a high five.  
  
"So you did it for the team." said Joey.  
  
"I do what I can to keep the sailor scouts together. Do you know what will happen if I wasn't here to help the sailor scouts. There would be a major mess."  
  
Lita came in the room with a tray of cookies.  
  
"Hay guys enjoy this meal. We are heading back to Domino tomorrow."  
  
Lita left the room and made sure she left the tray was going to be in there with out Joey chewing on the tray. The next day they returned to Domino. Mina and the others decided to go shopping. They bought new clothes and made sure that Amy had the time of her life. She was hanging out with Mokuba.  
  
"So Amy have you ever thought about dating my brother yet?"  
  
Amy turned red. She didn't know that question was coming up.  
  
"Um... Mokuba..... Maybe I should tell...oh...how am...I going to explain this?"  
  
"Explain what. All I want to know is are you going to date my brother yet?"  
  
"Um.. your brother and I are just friends nothing more and nothing less."  
  
"Well your birthday is tomorrow what do you want from me?"  
  
"Um. Mokuba I don't want anything for my birthday."  
  
"Come on. I promiss it will be something good. I promiss."  
  
"All right buy what ever you want."  
  
"All right."  
  
"Um Mokuba you better not planning any thing."  
  
"Trust me I won't."  
  
Mokuba went running off. Amy was about to take off after him until Mina and Yugi came running up to her.  
  
"So what do you want for your birthday?" asked Mina.  
  
"Well let me tell you one thing. I don't want to celebrate it this year. I am turning 17 this year you know that."  
  
"Yea we know that. Do you want anything special?"  
  
"NO."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Mina and Yugi ran off because they knew what to get for her birthday. 


	18. Amy's Party

Part 17  
  
Amy's Birthday  
  
****************************  
  
The next day Amy and Tea went out to the mall to buy some great things. At Joey's house they decided to fix up the house for the party that they were going to have for Amy. Joey had Mina help him with the decorations and silly things. Hotaru was helping Mokuba bake cookies and pies. Seto, Yugi, and Yami Yugi were putting the presents in different areas of the room. The decorations were put up and then they decided to call Tea to bring Amy back over to the house. Amy and Tea went back over to the house. Amy opened the door and saw the lights were out. The lights clicked on.  
  
"Surprise!" yelled all of her friends.  
  
Amy was having a hard time breathing. She didn't want to have a party. She wanted to have a normal day to herself. Tea helped her to a seat and waited for everyone to get their presents to give them to her. Mina was going to be the first one to give her the present. After opening the presents, she was tired and the party was almost over. Seto had never given her anything for her birthday. He was going to be the last one to give her a present. He came up to her and handed her a neatly wrapped box. She slowly opened it and saw a sapphire ring with ten small diamonds surrounding it.  
  
"Oh Seto where did you get this?"  
  
"Call it a surprise for the perfect girl."  
  
"I am not all that perfect."  
  
"Yes you are and you desirve it."  
  
The party ended and Amy saw someone that she thought she would never see again. It was her father's sister. She had sky blue hair and had navy blue eyes. She was almost as tall as Joey.  
  
"Hello dear. How are you this fine day?"  
  
"Aunt Tina."  
  
"Well there is that smile I remember."  
  
Amy smiled and then it turn into a frown.  
  
"Oh dear what is wrong. You ain't happy to see me."  
  
She saw Joey stand next to her.  
  
"Who is this strapping young man. Is he your boyfriend?"  
  
"No this is Joey. Serenity's brother. My mom's brothers kids."  
  
"Oh dear I couldn't tell."  
  
"Aunt Tina."  
  
"Yes Amy baby."  
  
"Aunt Tina. Maybe you should go. Dad did leave last night. He told me that I had no time for any one in my family. So that means I can't spend any time with you."  
  
"Well I'll see you later."  
  
Her aunt left her all alone. She sat in her room all alone and cried herself to sleep that night. She wanted to go and drive around town and not worry about anything. She went to her car and drove around town. She didn't leave a note for Joey. Seto saw her navy blue mustang go by and was hit by a up coming car that ran the red light. Seto ran down the street and saw that the air bags in Amy's car was activated. He dailed 911 and then called Joey. She was taken to the ER and the others were waiting for her to get out of the room. The Dr.came into the waiting room.  
  
"All right who is going to see Miss Anderson?" asked the lady Dr.  
  
"I will." said Mokuba.  
  
"Fallow me."  
  
Mokuba fallowed the Dr. She opened the door and lead him into the room. Amy was in a few casts. Mokuba waiting for her to say something.  
  
"Amy."  
  
Amy's eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Amy are you ok?"  
  
"I think so. I don't know. I got some major pain. Where's Seto. I want to see him."  
  
"Do you want me to bring him?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Mokuba left Amy's room and returned with Seto. He looked at her. He was worried about her.  
  
"Are you all right Amy?"  
  
"Yes. I think my life was going to end when that car ran that red light. Then I remembered that I had people to watch out for."  
  
"Yes I thought you were going to die. That is why I called 911 to see if you were going to be ok."  
  
"Seto that is really nice of you."  
  
She moved her left hand towards his.  
  
"So what did Joey say?"  
  
"The dog said what the hell did I do to you."  
  
"You didn't do anything to me." 


End file.
